Episode 1/Screenplay
SCENE 1 1 Title Card [Setting: Bus at a station] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): If I may, I'd like to pose an interesting question: "Are all human beings truly equal?" These days everywhere you go there's a talk about a fight for equality. elderly woman enters the utility vehicle. The bus is filled with [[Advanced Nurturing High School] students] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): As a wise man once said, "Heaven does not create one person above or below another." People like to throw these words around. That's not the whole quote. It goes on to say that "... while we are all equal at birth, pretty soon, things begin to change. Academic effort is what sets some people apart to rise above the others. [The bus leaves] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): At any rate, humans change over time based on their actions. Truth be told, at the end of the day, '''equality' is just a fantasy. And most of us go through life denying the fact that we live in meritocracy.'' Kikyō Kushida: Uhm, excuse me sir? ... Would you be willing to give up your seat? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Hmm? Kikyō Kushida: That is priority seat afterall. I think you should let this elderly lady sit there. Rokusuke Kōenji: My, my, pretty girl. While it may be a priority seat, there is no law requiring me to relinquish it. You want me to give up my seat just because I am young? [Chuckles] Nonsense, pure and simple. Even if I am young, standing consumes more stamina than sitting. Why should I do something so detrimental with no benefit to myself? Kikyō Kushida: I think you'd be contributing to society. And this lady seems to be having trouble staying upright... Rokusuke Kōenji: I have no interest in contributing to society. Besides... What about those sitting in the other seats? The difference between priority seats and others seems rather trivial to me. Elderly Woman: Really, I'm fine. But thank you. Kikyō Kushida (Shouting): Excuse me! Would any of you be willing to give up your seat? Ayanokōji gazes upon [[Suzune Horikita], a female student who's reading a book and is sitting across him] A young adult woman (Speaking while raising her right hand): Um, you can have mine. Kikyō Kushida: Thank you so much! stands up and passes along the aisle of school vicinity bus arrives at a station. Students are disembarking SCENE 2 [Setting: Near the High School Entrance] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: So this is my new school? Tokyo Metropolitan Advanced Nurturing High School. A school established by the Japanese government to nurture the young people who will support the country in the future. It boasts a 100% employment and college entry rate, and with thorough, state-directed teaching methods, it spares no effort in pursuing the nation's desired future. Suzune Horikita: Excuse me. You were looking at me on the bus. Why? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Oh. Sorry. It was because you, like me, didn't seem interested in giving up your seat. So you don't like to get involved in stuff like that either, huh? Suzune Horikita: Don't assume I'm like you. I held on to my seat as a matter of conviction. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Uh, doesn't that make you even worse? Suzune Horikita: If you have no business with me, fine. SCENE 3 [Setting: Inside the High School Covered Court] Orientation Ceremony Host: Now we'll have a few words from the student council president. Manabu Horikita (Speaking on the stage): I am the student council president, Horikita Manabu. As a representative of the upper classes, I would like to extend words of welcome to our newest students. As I believe you know, our school is highly accomplished in all aspects and boasts a high employment and college entry rate. This is the pride of our school, accomplished through the hard work of both our graduating students and those still attending. We expect the same from the new students. Ayanokōji looks at Suzune Horikita while wondering Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): We're in the same class? Manabu Horikita (Speaking at the stage): Everything in this school is decided by merit... rings. SCENE 4 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] are chatting and talking in Class 1-D, while some decided to stay in their seats. Kikyō Kushida: [Giggles] I see! What genre do you like best? Mei-Yu Wang: Oh, what genre? Well... I like romance! Kikyō Kushida: Oh, really? Mei-Yu Wang: Stuff like shōjo manga... Kikyō Kushida: Really? I like mysteries! Kokoro Inogashira: Mysteries?! Kikyō Kushida: Surprising, huh? Kokoro Inogashira: Yeah! Kikyō Kushida: I get that a lot! Ayanokōji sitting with his arms on the desk. He looks at Suzune Horikita while thinking about the coincidences. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I'm seated next to her? Suzune Horikita: An unpleasant coincidence. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I feel the same way. Yōsuke Hirata (Shouting): Everyone, may I have a moment? I was hoping we could all introduce ourselves to get a jump on getting better acquainted. The teacher doesn't seem to be here yet, anyway. How about it? Kikyō Kushida: I'm in! Kei Karuizawa: Sounds fun. Maya Satō: Yeah. I don't even know anyone's names. Yōsuke Hirata: Thanks. Okay, I'll go first. I'm Hirata Yōsuke. Just call me Yōsuke. No need for formality. I play all kinds of sports, and I intend to join the soccer club at this school. Nice to meet you all! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I bet he'll end up being the class leader. Some students: Sounds good. Kikyō Kushida: I'll go next! My name is Kushida Kikyō. My goal is to become friends with each and every one of you! I'd like to make lots of good memories, so don't hesitate to invite me anywhere! Some boys: Looking forward to it! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): She'll be popular with both guys and girls. She's already got that "I can be friends with anyone" aura about her. But I guess this is no time to be critical. Kanji Ike: Me next! I'm Ike Kanji! I love girls, and I hate hot guys! I'm always accepting new girlfriend applications! student laugh. Haruki Yamauchi: I'm Haruki Yamauchi. In elementary school, I went to nationals in ping-pong. In middle school, I was the baseball club's ace and cleanup hitter. I'm still recovering from an injury I got during the inter-high. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): These introductions will determine everyone's standing in the class. Should I try for a joke? I bet I can get a big laugh if I'm really energetic. Or maybe I'd just creep everyone out. Kanji Ike: Oh, wow! The inter-high, in middle school? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): It's not like I have any hobbies or talents, anyway. I'm just a white bird, flying free. Yōsuke Hirata: Next up... you! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Huh? Me? Hirata smiles in response Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): No getting around it. I'd better muster up the energy to introduce myself. For the sake of my school life. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Uh... Um... I'm Ayanokōji Kiyotaka. Uh... I look forward to studying with you. Ah, um... I'm not good at anything in particular. Uh... I'll work hard to get along with everyone. students clap for his introduction. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I blew it. Yōsuke Hirata: Nice to meet you, Ayanokōji-kun. Let's be good friends. Ayanokōji sits down and looks at a grinning Suzune Horikita Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): She laughed at me. Yōsuke Hirata: Okay, next up... loud thud interrupts the room. The noise was [[Ken Sudō] kicking the desk in front of him, frightening Kanji Ike] Ken Sudō: Introductions? Please. What are we, little kids? Do that if you want, but leave us out of it. Sae Chabashira: Everyone... teacher of the class arrives. Sae Chabashira: Take your seats. I'm Chabashira Sae, and I'm the homeroom teacher for Class D. There will be no changing of classes in this school. I will be responsible for you for the next three years until you graduate. First, I'll hand out the school rule book. Take one and pass it back. We have special rules at this school. First, you will live in dorms and, while at school, your ability to leave campus and contact the outside world will be limited. But don't worry. The school offers a variety of facilities. Everything you need can be found here, including entertainment. To buy things, you'll use points stored in the school's official computer system. At this school, you can buy anything using points. Points are allotted on the first of each month. One point is worth one yen. You have already been allotted 100,000 points for this month. Kanji Ike: 100,000? Haruki Yamauchi: Are you serious? Karuizawa looks surprised Sae Chabashira: Are you surprised by the size of your allotment? This school judges students based on merit. You are attributed significant value just for being accepted here. SCENE 5 [Setting: Convenience Store] Cashier: Thank you very much! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It really does work like money. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Twenty-five students per class, and four classes per grade... that makes 300 students total. If each student gets 100,000 yen per month, that's 360 million per year. Strange, even if it is government-funded... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji meets Suzune Horikita again. Suzune Horikita: Another unpleasant coincidence. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You don't have to be so twitchy. Well, since we sit beside each other, we should at least get along. What's your name? Silence Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You can tell me that much, can't you? Suzune Horikita: Is it a problem if I refuse to answer? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No, but it's unsettling not to know the name of the person sitting beside me. Suzune Horikita: It's Horikita Suzune. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Horikita? Like the student council president? Horikita picks up a natural oil and shampoo from the counter Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're buying lots of cheap stuff. You have a lot of money, though. You could buy more expensive— Suzune Horikita: I don't need it. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: But— Suzune Horikita: I don't need it, I told you. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Right. Suzune Horikita: You don't seem very good at interacting with people. You're a lousy conversationalist. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That's true, although you don't seem much better. Suzune Horikita: True. But I, for one, feel no need to make friends. Horikita notices the table adjacent to the counter Suzune Horikita: Free? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I guess it's to help people who use up their points? Suzune Horikita: On top of 100,000 yen a month? The school is quite indulgent. Ken Sudō: You looking down on me? Huh?! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Suzune Horikita notice a loud voice outside the store. Unnamed Upperclassman 1: You're in Class 1-D, aren't you? Ken Sudō: [Grunts] And what if I am?! Unnamed Upperclassman 1: Now, that's no way to talk to your seniors. Ken Sudō: Shut up! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Huh? He's from our class, isn't he? Suzune Horikita: My integrity would take a dive if I involve myself in that. Ken Sudō: I don't care if you're my seniors! You want to fight or not?! I'll take all three of you! Bring it on! Unnamed Upperclassman 1: We'll let you off easy today. Unnamed Upperclassman 2: You guys are already defective losers. If we knocked you any lower, you'd just be pathetic. Ken Sudō: Are you running away?! Unnamed Upperclassman 3: Scream all you want. The real hell is yet to come for you people, anyway. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Hell? Ken Sudō: Damn it! garbage case stumbles. Few pieces of trash scattered. Ken Sudō walks out of the scene. Ayanokōji looks at his direction and notices the CCTV. After which, he acts accordingly to his goodwill. SCENE 6 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): It wasn't long before groups began to form within the class. Mei-Yu Wang: Kikyo-chan, let's get lunch together! Kikyō Kushida: Sorry, I've got some things to do. Hideo Sotomura: 'Twas a mere 80,000! We're to receive 100,000 every month, after all! Kanji Ike: I bought tons of mobile games! Haruki Yamauchi: Sounds good! I'll buy some too, and we can battle! Chiaki Matsushita: I saw this accessory I really liked. Kei Karuizawa: Want to stop by after class? Chiaki Matsushita: I wanna buy clothes too. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I failed at making friends. Suzune Horikita: You're pitiful. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're alone, too Suzune Horikita: Yes, because I like to be alone. Horikita eats her meal. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji stands up. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Maybe I'll hit up the cafeteria... SCENE 7 [Setting: Along the corridor] Kikyō Kushida: Um... Ayanokōji-kun, right? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah. Um... Kushida? Kikyō Kushida: Thanks! I'm so glad you remembered my name! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah... I guess. Kikyō Kushida: Um... Can we talk? Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Tokyo Metropolitan Advance Nurturing High School At this school, each student will have their own points to be used in place of money when buying goods and services. There is nothing, within the realm of reason, that cannot be bought on campus using points. SCENE 8 [Setting: Area of corridor near the stairways] Kikyō Kushida: Ayanokōji-kun, you seem very close to Horikita-san. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No, I wouldn't say that... Kikyō Kushida: But you're the only one she ever talks to. I want to be friends with everyone in the school. So I asked Horikita-san for her contact information, but she turned me down... She said she doesn't want to be friends with anyone. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, I think that's just how she is. leans to him forward and hold his hands close to her chest. Kikyō Kushida: But I want to be friends with Horikita-san, too! Won't you help me? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Help you? I don't... Kikyō Kushida: You... won't? looks at him with puppy eyes, which earns her a sigh from Ayanokōji. SCENE 9 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Sae Chabashira: The head of the Yamato government was known as the "o-kimi". He controlled the powerful families of each region using the uji-kabane system. "Uji" referred to groups that shared the same bloodline, while "Kabane" referred to post and status. Sae Chabashira lectures, Ken Sudō is taking a nap, Kei Karuizawa is checking her phone, Haruki Yamauchi is reading a manga, possibly the Himawari-san (manga), through his tablet. Some of them ostentatiously show their disinterest in Japanese History lectures. Sae Chabashira: In other words, it was a system where bloodline determined one's post and status. rings. Sae Chabashira: That's all for today. Please review the material thoroughly. SCENE 10 time passed by. [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Horikita unzips her bag after packing her equipment and necessities. Suzune Horikita: This school really is indulgent. Students play around and nap in class, but the teacher never calls them out. Is this really an advanced school run by the government? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Maybe they want to encourage student autonomy. Suzune Horikita: Perhaps... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hey. If you're on your way out, would you come with me? Suzune Horikita: What are you after? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Does an invitation from me suggest an ulterior motive? Suzune Horikita: If you'll tell me specifically what you want, I'd be willing to hear you out. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You know that café in the mall, right? The one where lots of girls hang out. Would you go there with me? Suzune Horikita: Why me? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'm not brave enough to go by myself. It feels sort of "no boys allowed." Suzune Horikita: And there's no one else you can ask? No, I suppose not... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It pains me to say it, but you're right. SCENE 11 [Setting: Café] Suzune Horikita: It's quite crowded. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Is this your first time coming here, too? Ah, right. You're a loner. Suzune Horikita: Was that a dig? You immature. [[Kayano Onodera] and Nene Mori get up from the table] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ah. That table's free. of them bought something for themselves Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You know, I wonder if we look like a couple to the oth— Horikita gives off an annoyed glance. Silence Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, probably not. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Thinking of what's about to happen is making my stomach hurt. Ayanokōji looks at the table beside them where Mei-Yu Wang and Kokoro Inogashira are sitting. Mei-Yu Wang: Ready to go? Kokoro Inogashira: Yeah! Wang and Kokoro Inogashira walk away. Kikyō Kushida: Horikita-san! What a coincidence! You, too, Ayanokōji-kun! Kushida sits beside Suzune Horikita Kikyō Kushida: Do you two come here often? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Today's our first time. Kikyō Kushida: I see. I'm here alone— Suzune Horikita: I'm leaving Horikita stands up Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hey, we only just got here. Suzune Horikita: If Kushida-san is here, you don't need me, do you? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Well... Kushida and I are just classmates. Suzune Horikita: That's all you and I are, too. Besides... I don't like this. What are you after? Kikyō Kushida: C-Come on, it was just a coincidence... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Kushida, you should have said, "What's that suppose to mean?" Suzune Horikita: The girls who were sitting here, and the two at the next table over, were all students from Class D. Coincidence? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'm impressed you recognized them. I didn't even notice. Suzune Horikita: We came here right after class ended, which means they could only have been in this café for a few minutes. Too soon for them to be leaving. Kikyō Kushida: Um... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'm sorry. We set you up. Suzune Horikita: I thought as much. Kikyō Kushida: Horikita-san! Please be my friend! Suzune Horikita: I want you to leave me alone. I won't trouble the class. Kikyō Kushida: But you'll be lonely all by yourself... Suzune Horikita: I have never once felt lonely by myself. Kikyō Kushida: Ah Suzune Horikita: You're wasting your time. Every word that comes out of your mouth disgusts me. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hey, are you sure about this? If you won't be friends with anyone, you'll be alone for the next three years. Horikita takes a few steps before stopping to leave final words to Ayanokōji Suzune Horikita: I've been alone for the last nine years, so I don't mind. Longer, if you include kindergarten. Kikyō Kushida: Sorry. I might have made Horikita-san hate you... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Nah, don't worry about it. Kikyō Kushida: Maybe I can never be her friend... SCENE 12 [Setting: Outside] Kikyō Kushida: If I can't even make friends with my own classmates, I guess my goal is still far away. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I think Horikita's an exception, personally... Chihiro Shiranami: Your hair is always so silky! Honami Ichinose: You think so! Kikyō Kushida: Oh, it's Ichinose-san! Ichinose Honami-san from Class B. We became friends yesterday. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're even friends with students in other classes? Kikyō Kushida: Yeah! There are a lot of nice people in Class B. But this school is pretty amazing, huh? There are so many stores, and we get 100,000 yen each month... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That amount seems a bit excessive to me, though. Kikyō Kushida: Yeah... you think so, too? And calling them points makes me spend them without thinking. It really messes with my sense of money. Ayanokōji remembered the section in the convenience store where all "free items" are included. Kikyō Kushida: I want to be really careful not to over-spend. I'll buy the things I have to, of course. Daily necessities like soap and detergent... underwear, and stuff... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, Horikita was doing the same thing. Kushida stands in front of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and leans to him Kikyō Kushida: Oh? So you know how Horikita-san spends her money? Kikyō Kushida: You really are close, aren't you? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I just happened to see it. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Um, she's really close... Kikyō Kushida: Hmmm. Well, we'll just leave it at that. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): It really is true, though... SCENE 13 [Setting: Dorm] Ayanokōji puts his bag down the deck and sits down on the bed. He looks at his phone Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: 100,000 per month, huh? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Most students decided to make the most of their school lives, without thinking too deeply about anything. Day after day, they blew through their monthly allowance of 100,000 like it was nothing. The teacher was very lenient, so in-class conversations, napping, tardiness, and absences became a daily occurrence. Extravagance, debauchery, and indolence were rampant. And then, May 1st arrived. SCENE 14 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Kei Karuizawa: Huh? What's going on? Kanji Ike: Really? You, too? Kei Karuizawa: How come? Ayanokōji looks at his phone to notice his point count is out of date for some reason. Sae Chabashira: Take your seats. Morning homeroom will now begin. Haruki Yamauchi: Hey, teacher, we didn't get our points! We're supposed to get them on the first day of the month, right? Sae Chabashira: No, this month's points have already been allotted. Haruki Yamauchi: But... Sae Chabashira: The points have been allotted. I can say that for certain. There is no chance that this class has been overlooked, either. Kanji Ike: But we didn't get any points! of the students agreed to what Kanji Ike said. Sae Chabashira: What a bunch of idiots you are. students bewildered to her statement Sae Chabashira: A combined total of 98 tardies and absences. 391 instances of talking and cell phone usages in class. Quite a month's work. At this school, your grades and performance evaluations are reflected in the monthly points you're given. My assessment of you has resulted in the loss of all 100,000 points you were to be given. The points you're receiving for this month... are zero. Kanji Ike: You mean I have to live on no money this month? Haruki Yamauchi: Wh-What the heck? No one told us that... Sae Chabashira: Did you really think that mere high school students were going to be given 100,000 yen a month to spend without a single catch? Ayanokōji gazed at Suzune Horikita Sae Chabashira: That's absurd. Use your common sense. If you had doubts, why did you do nothing about them? I told you on the first day, didn't I? This school judges students based on merit. Which means you're all worth nothing. You're garbage. out to class (Opening Song) 2 Title Card Category:Screenplay